Aquella Noche en la que te demostré mi Amor
by Rhaegar II Targaryen
Summary: Tomoyo Daidouji está lista para dar el siguiente paso en su relación con Fye: no le importan sus inseguridades, miedos o lo que piensen los demás, sólo le importa el demostrarle cuanto lo adora.


Bueno, esta historia no es parte de _Inuyasha & Tsubasa-Kanketsu Hen (Final Act)_, es una historia que ocurre en un mundo alternativo, donde Syaoran, Sakura, Fye, Tomoyo, Inuyasha y Kagome son amigos, y van juntos a la escuela: esta historia también tiene como protagonistas a Tomoyo y Fye, pero a diferencia de la anterior, es muy subida de tono y por eso estaba dudando en si publicarla o no, porque no estaba completamente seguro de que fuera una historia apropiada para esta pareja (veo a Fye y a Tomoyo como dos personas demasiado inocentes para hacer _eso_, pero mi pervertida mente le ganó la batalla a mi inocente y romántico corazón) aún así, al final me decidí a publicarla, y simplemente espero que les guste.

PD: Si los 7 dioses (Odin, Thor, Balder, Njord, Frey, Freya y Loki) y mi computador quieren, empezaré a publicar _Inuyasha & Tsubasa-Kanketsu Hen (Final Act) _el próximo viernes 20.

**Disclaimer: **todos los derechos y regalías sobre InuYasha le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, y así mismo, todos los derechos y regalías sobre Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle le pertenecen a las chicas CLAMP, yo sólo soy un aprendiz de escritor que hace esto para entretener a los lectores, practicar y crear historias de mis personajes favoritos.

* * *

#ClubdeFansdeFyeDFlowright.

#ClubdeFansdeTomoyoDaidouji.

Maaya Sakamoto-Loop (es una interesante "coincidencia" que la cantante de esta preciosa canción también sea la _seiyu _de Tomoyo en la versión japonesa de Tsubasa Chronicle).

* * *

Tomoyo estaba lista y decidida: aunque durante años le había tenido miedo a este momento, porque sabía que llegaría, creía que ya era hora de _dar un paso más _en su relación con Fye: ya eran novios oficiales y ya se habían besado en innumerables ocasiones, pero nunca habían hecho _eso._

Si, _eso_ que los demás chicos y chicas de la edad de ambos hacían tan libre y despreocupadamente, como si fuera algo fácil y que no traía consigo responsabilidades, _esa cosa _de la que las amigas de Tomoyo no se atrevían a hablar, tal vez porque pensaban que el mero hecho de hablar del tema era algo "impuro e impropio de una señorita" la excepción era Kagome, la única con la que Tomoyo podía hablar del tema, porque ella ya lo había hecho con su querido Inuyasha, Kagome, le había recomendado que lo hiciera cuando se sintiera preparada, y que no pasaba nada si era ella la que tomaba la iniciativa: en su caso, si ella hubiera dependido de Inuyasha, todavía seguiría siendo virgen, porque él, en el fondo, era tan caballeroso como Syaoran y Fye, aunque se hiciera el rudo, y fuera más presumido, inmaduro, impulsivo e insoportable que ellos dos.

Syaoran...era un caso aparte...no es que fuera de los que creían en la virginidad hasta el matrimonio, simplemente lo que pasaba es que no se sentía capaz de tocar a Sakura con _esas_ intenciones, él creía que ella no estaba preparada y que no pasaba nada por esperar unos años más para _hacerlo, _total, _esto _era algo de tiempo: cada pareja lo hacia cuando se sentía lista: algunas lo hacían a los 13, otras a los 15 y otras a los 18, lo importante era no apresurarse para hacerlo, porque a lo mejor terminaba siendo una experiencia desagradable y se perdía el romanticismo que se supone que debía existir para _hacerlo._

En un principio, Tomoyo pensaba como Syaoran y estaba segura de que ni ella ni Fye estaban listos, porque Fye era como Sakura: muy inocente y tranquilo para pensar en esos temas; a Fye lo que le gustaba era tocar el violín, leer, estar con sus amigos y con Tomoyo, y, de vez en cuando, practicar esgrima con Inuyasha y Syaoran, pero perder la virginidad no estaba entre sus prioridades.

Pero eso era antes, antes de que Tomoyo se propusiera hacerlo, para demostrarle a Fye cuanto lo amaba, y para expresarle, con besos y caricias, que él era el amor de su vida, y que su mayor sueño era estar siempre con él; yendo juntos a la universidad, casándose, teniendo hijos, criándolos, envejeciendo y muriendo juntos, es decir, pasar juntos toda la vida, e incluso más allá.

Y por fin lo había convencido: él era muy noble y tenía miedo de hacerle daño, pero ella insistió en que era imposible que él le pudiera hacer daño, tal vez dolería un poco al principio, pero luego, estaría en el séptimo cielo, sintiéndolo dentro de ella, fusionándose en una sola persona.

Ahora estaban en la habitación de ella, aprovechando que el padre de Tomoyo-un señor muy serio y reservado-estaba de viaje, y que su madre-más simpática y cariñosa con Fye y los demás-estaba haciéndole una visita a los padres de Sakura, de los que era muy amiga, y seguramente no regresaría hasta muy tarde. Sus respiraciones estaban agitadas, y eso que ni siquiera se habían besado, tal vez era por la ansiedad, o el miedo, o el deseo, o la curiosidad de querer saber _como se sentía, _aquel acto prohibido, que se suponía que sólo era apto para los "responsables" adultos.

Por fin, Tomoyo tomó la iniciativa, y lo besó: no era un beso dulce y tranquilo como los anteriores, no, era un beso apasionado y salvaje, donde ambos querían expresar la infinidad de emociones que sentían en ese momento, y fue un beso que pareció durar eternamente, porque ambos tenían miedo pero también emoción de seguir adelante, a explorar esos territorios del amor y la pasión que nunca antes habían explorado.

El beso se acabó tan rápido como empezó, y en ese momento, Tomoyo se tumbó en la cama, mientras que Fye se acercaba y la empezaba a besar y a morder lentamente en el cuello, era una tortura exquisita, no había mejor palabra para describirla, Tomoyo se sentía en el cielo, podía oír a los ángeles cantar y podía ver una luz que la dejó ciega, o por lo menos eso pensaba, hasta que Fye dejó su amoratado cuello en paz, y empezó a bajar: primero por la superficie de la blusa azul oscuro que ella tenía, luego hasta el pantalón y después, se quedó quieto, al parecer no se atrevía a ir más allá sin el permiso explícito de ella.

-Hazlo, Hazlo Fye, quítame la blusa, no tengas miedo, porque hoy es _nuestra_ noche, y la tenemos que aprovechar al máximo.

Él acató sus órdenes, y le quitó la blusa, para luego, quitarle temblorosamente el brasier, y observar sus hermosos pechos en todo su esplendor, aunque Tomoyo siempre había creído que eran muy pequeños para su edad, pero él los miró como si fueran la cosa más bella del mundo, y lenta y muy suavemente, los empezó a lamer.

Si Tomoyo había pensado que lo del cuello era una tortura exquisita, se tenía que retractar: esa si era una tortura exquisita, era una sensación inexplicable, que había que experimentarla para saber que se sentía, mientras el seguía, ella le acariciaba ese hermoso cabello de un rubio claro, y le pedía a Dios y a todos los santos que aquel momento nunca acabara.

Pero desgraciadamente, los mejores momentos tienen que acabar, y ese no fue la excepción: Fye, la miró pidiéndole permiso para seguir abajo, y ella accedió. Él, la empezó a besar por el vientre, hasta que llegó a su pantalón, y lo bajó cuidadosamente, luego siguió besándola cerca de _esa parte_, hasta que ella no aguantó y le pidió que siguiera, así, él le quitó los calzones, y en ese momento, ella se dió cuenta de su desnudez total, pero no le importó, porque era Fye el hombre que ella había elegido para eso. Él mientras tanto le abrió las piernas, y la empezó a lamer _ahí. _ Tomoyo creía imposible que cada momento fuera mejor que el anterior, pero lo era, esa sensación de placer era tan insoportable, que tenía ganas de hacer algo, pero no sabía qué, ella se tenía que morder fuertemente los labios para no gemir, porque sus criadas la podían escuchar, por fin, Fye se apartó, y así llegaron al momento al que más le temían; Fye, con las manos temblorosas, se quitó la camisa y el pantalón, pero estaba dudoso a la hora de quitarse sus calzones, Tomoyo, lo miró con una cara de súplica, como diciéndole "hazlo ya, por lo que más quieras, ¡hazlo ya!", Fye, se decidió, y por fin quedó completamente desnudo. Tomoyo cerró los ojos mientras él se unía a ella, buscó sus hermosos ojos azules, una de las 10 cosas que más amaba de él, y se quedó mirándolos como si estuviera hipnotizada, entonces, por fin, entró.

Al principio, Tomoyo sintió un dolor mayor de lo que esperaba, pero se mordió los labios aún más fuerte, para evitar que Fye se preocupara, y esperó que el dolor pasara, y efectivamente, según él se seguía moviendo, el dolor se iba transformando en un placer hasta entonces desconocido, algo tan perfecto que Tomoyo desconocía completamente que existiéramos y le agradecía a Dios por crear esa sensación, y por nacer aunque sólo fuera para vivir ese momento, y conocer a ese rubio tímido, tranquilo y callado de ojos azules, Fye.

Se miraban directamente a los ojos mientras se besaban apasionadamente, ambos querían que ese momento nunca acabara, para ellos era el mejor momento de su vida, se estaban uniendo no sólo física sino también mentalmente, ya no eran Tomoyo y Fye, ahora eran un solo cuerpo, una sola alma, y una sola mente.

Entonces, Fye sintió que no podía más y le preguntó a Tomoyo si podía acabar dentro de ella, ella le dijo que si, porque para ella eso era otro símbolo de su unión, y además, ella ya estaba prevenida, y tenía pastillas.

cuando ambos terminaron, Fye estaba tan cansado, que apenas pudo hablar para agradecerle, y luego, se quedó profundamente dormido, pero ella sabía muy bien que también para él esa noche había sido hermosa, perfecta e inolvidable, y esperaba que las siguientes fueran como esa o aún mejores. Kagome, se había quedado corta al intentar describir como se sentía, pero no la culpaba, porque era algo indescriptible, que soloentendías cuando lo experimentabas y las pobres amigas _snob _de Tomoyo, no tenían ni idea de lo que se perdían al tener esa visión tan cerrada y anticuada del amor: _eso _no era nada impuro ni horrible, es mas, si lo hacías por amor, como ella, era el mejor momento de su vida.

A la mañana siguiente, Tomoyo se despertó teniendo a Fye a su lado, viéndolo dormir tranquilamente, y sonrió, pidiéndole a Dios y al Destino poder disfrutar de ese hombre, de su personalidad, de sus hermosos ojos azules y de esa escena, verlo a él dormir de esa forma, el resto de su vida, porque Tomoyo sabía que si lo tenía a su lado, nada seria imposible de lograr para ella, ni nada la haría más feliz.

_Fye , el hombre que había cambiado su vida para siempre, y al que, estaba segura, la unía el Hilo Rojo del Destino._

**FIN.**

* * *

PD2: Como ya les dije, espero que esta historia no les parezca inapropiada para esta pareja, pero en caso de que lo fuese, me gustaría que me dejaran su opinión y lo que ustedes cambiarían de la historia, y si es posible, alguna otra idea para hacer un fic sobre Tomoyo y Fye, o Inuyasha y Kagome, o Syaoran y Sakura, o Sesshomaru y Lin o alguna otra pareja "loca" que se les ocurra (yo ya tengo en mente unas cuantas).

Recuerden que el alimento de nosotros los escritores de FanFic son los Reviews.

Sayonara!.


End file.
